


Another ear to bend

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Dave gets caught out by someone other than Kurt, and it turns out to be a good decision to confide in them.
Series: Glee Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Another ear to bend

** Finn and Dave **

“Dude, can I talk to you for a minute?” Finn asked Dave after the rest of the guys left the dressing room back stage.

“What do you want Hudson?” Dave asked, dreading this conversation.

“I wanna talk about Kurt,” Finn said simply.

“Why?”

“Because I have eyes, you know,” Finn ribbed. “You can push him into lockers all you want; it doesn’t mean you don’t watch him walk away from you.”

“You’re crazy,” Dave spat.

“You’re lusting,” Finn countered.

“I’m not a fag!”

“You aren’t a fag,” Finn agreed. “But that doesn’t mean that you don’t think Kurt is hot.”

“What?”

“Look, I’ve done some research,” Finn continued. “Kurt is what they all a twink. Skinny, young looking, fairly hairless. You are what they call a bear. Stocky, manly, and hairy.”

“You looking at me now?” Dave glowered.

“Just observing,” Finn shrugged “But you do fit in a group known for being super manly.” Dave stood there for a bit of thinking.

“A bear?”

“Yup, big burly dudes,” Finn confirmed.

“And what does all this mean?” Dave sighed.

“Just want you to understand that there are options, ones that don’t involve acting girly like Kurt,” he replied. “And to let you know that people would support you.”

“Who?”

“Me, the rest of our glee club, Beiste, Schue, Burt Hummel, and even Sue Sylvester.”

“I’m not...” Dave choked out.

“It’s cool if you’re not ready,” Finn agreed. “Kurt talked to me about all this before. It’s your life, your rules. But I want you to have all the options.”

“I, um... thanks,” Dave muttered as he left the dressing room. Finn smiled to himself, the seeds were planted.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Finn heard a knock at their front door and went to go answer it. When he opened the door, Dave was standing there, hands in his pockets. “Hey man, come in,” Finn greeted. Dave came into the house and followed Finn into the living room. “What’s up dude?”

“I need to tell my parents,” Dave said simply.

“Okay, I’m glad,” Finn said.

“But I owe it to Mr. Hummel to tell him,” Dave said quietly. “I need him to see why I was so horrible to Kurt.”

“Sure, I get it. He’s in the kitchen,” Finn replied. Dave took a deep breath and followed Finn through the house. “Hey Burt, my friend would like to speak to you.”

“Friend?” Burt asked skeptically, eyeing up Dave.

“Mr. Hummel, I can’t really apologize enough for what I did to Kurt,” Dave began. “What I did was truly horrible. I know that. But Finn had been helping me work through some personal issues. I made Kurt’s life hell because he had something I didn’t. Mr. Hummel, I’m gay.”

Burt looked at the kid in stunned silence for a few moments. “I accept your apology,” He said. “Kurt is out and proud, and you want that?”

“I kinda do,” Dave nodded. “And I need to let you know that I kissed Kurt, and we both freaked out and that’s why I threatened him.”

“Kurt kept your secret,” Burt replied. “While he calls himself the ‘Mayor of Gay town’, he truthfully wasn’t able to hide his true self. You can. He would have never said anything – even in anger.”

“And I should have realized that,” Dave sighed. “So many things I wish I could have done differently.”

“Start now,” Burt grunted. “Change now. There’s no need to keep up this angry kid routine. Be who you are, own it. Don’t let the rest of the Bastards at that school break you.”

“I’ve told you, Glee’s got your back,” Finn chimed in. “And I’ve got a gut feeling Az will have your back, which means that all the football guys do too. So all we need to deal with are the puck heads and a few lacrosse losers.”

“I’m still kinda scared,” Dave admitted.

“No one is forcing you to come out,” Burt reassured him. “That’s something you do in your own time. Just letting you know that there is a support system. I can almost guaran-damn-tee that once you talk to Kurt, he’ll be your biggest cheerleader.”

“I need to tell my dad.”

“Would it help if you invited him for dinner?” Burt offered. “I know I’ve been harsh on you, and I’m still kinda angry about you threatening my kid. But I can empathize. I’m also a parent of a young gay man. I can help you talk to your dad.”

“Do you think he would come here?” Dave asked.

“I’ve been friends with Paul since we were in grade school. I’ll give him a call,” Burt assured him. “While I do that, call Kurt – from Finn’s phone.” Burt left the kitchen and headed upstairs to call Paul Karofsky and text Carol, giving her a heads up. Finn held out his cell phone, with Kurt’s number already dialed.

“Can you call him; tell him not to just hang up on me right away?” Dave pleaded.

“Sure man,” Finn agreed. “Hey dude! I know, but I can’t help it. I call most people dude. Anyway, get your panties unbunched. I’ve got a friend here who needs some advice on coming out. Yes, I have friends outside of Glee. Shut up. You promise not to hang up? Sure. Here he is,” Finn handed Dave the phone.

“Hello?” Kurt asked.

“Hi Fancy,” Dave said quietly.

“Karofsky?”

“Dave,” he corrected.

“Okay, Dave,” Kurt replied.

“I told Finn and your Dad,” Dave let him know. “And you’re dad is inviting mine over for dinner. I’m telling him tonight. And Kurt, I’m so sorry for the way I’ve treated you. I hated myself for so long and I took it out on you.”

“Wow,” Kurt breathed.

“Kurt?”

“Yeah?”

“I know I don’t deserve it – and I’m going to do my damndest to make it up to you – but I could use you in my corner.”

“David” Kurt sighed. “Of course I’m in your corner. It in no way excuses your behavior toward me, but I can understand being scared. It may not seem like it, but I was very scared. I was angry. All valid emotions.”

“Thank you,” Dave sighed. “You don’t know what it means to me. I’ve been so worried about this.”

“I’m glad you told someone,” Kurt said.

“Me too,” Dave said.

“Next time I come home, we’re going to meet up and talk. But for now, you’re going to psych yourself up and talk with your dad. Make sure to text me when you’re done.”

“I will,” Dave promised.

“And text me when you need to,” Kurt reassured him. “You need an ally on the same team.”

“Thank you so much Kurt,” he murmured. He hung up the phone and returned it to Finn.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Paul had agreed to come to dinner. Dave and Finn played some Halo before dinner and Carol only interrupted once to hug and kiss each of the boys before heading off to cook dinner. Paul Karofsky was quite perplexed when he had been invited to dinner but felt a bit easier when he saw Dave hanging out with Finn. They ate a good meal of Chili and cornbread before Dave got his fathers’ attention.

“Dad,” Dave began. “I, uh, got something to tell ya.”

“What’s going on kid?” Paul asked seriously. “Is this about why you threatened poor Kurt?”

“Well, yeah,” Dave admitted. “I was angry, and scared, and really freaking out. But I’ve come to terms with the fact that I’m gay.”

“You’re gay?” Paul asked. Dave nodded. “And you’re crushing on Kurt?” Dave nodded again. “Oh Dave, why didn’t you just tell me?”

“I was terrified. I’m on the football team, they treat Kurt horribly. I wasn’t willing to deal with that, I’m not as strong as he is,” Dave explained.

“Have you apologized?”

“Yes,” Burt said. “And that’s why we invited you over. I know what it’s like to have a gay kid. I figured it would be helpful.”

“After dealing with you being an asshole lately,” Paul groused. “I’d rather deal with you being gay.”

“You’re not mad?”

“I was mad at your behavior,” Paul confirmed. “I didn’t raise you to act like that.”

“I’m real sorry Dad,” Dave said, tears coming to his eyes unbidden. “I’m so sorry.”

“Oh, Buddy,” Paul sighed. He crossed the kitchen and hugged his son, allowing the dam to break and unleash the tears. Things would be alright.


End file.
